


71st Century Love

by disstrack



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Childhood Friends, M/M, a lot of stuttering, because realistically nobody talks perfect, complete so it makes sense but lacking in some content, first fic tho so have mercy, forbidden love au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disstrack/pseuds/disstrack
Summary: It’s like Romeo and Juliet.Jihoon thinks to himself.Only shittier.or: Jihoon and Soonyoung’s love story, set in a futuristic environment, told in a series ofbeforesandnows.[first draft]





	

**Author's Note:**

> contrary to what the title says, the setting isn't necessarily in the 71st century - this was just a play on their band name, Seventeen, and if you reverse the number 71, it's 17. it /is/ set in the future though, and that can be as far as 71, shorter, or beyond that. it depends on what you choose to interpret. 
> 
> to say this is finished is a lie, just as it's a lie to say that it isn't. if you scroll down and read through the story, you'll notice or feel that it's lacking in some content, maybe some scenes that could've built this universe i made much better and give the characters more development, maybe even better angst. i could've incorporated all the seventeen members into the story, for one, but i didn't bother, because this is an old work which i forgot about for months, and because i'm focusing on other fics to write at the moment. also because this was a result of me trying to get my old writing style back, which involved making stories like this longer, which is how it's /supposed/ to be, but isn't, so this was more of practice. i really did like the plot idea behind it though, so i posted it. this was also not beta'd, because i didn't deem this "complete" enough for other people to edit, so i apologize for any errors.
> 
> enjoy. i hope i did not disappoint whoever read this.

**[ now ]**

After days and nights of endless searching (Jihoon stopped counting at around ten – well, he _thinks_ it’s ten), he find a radio, one that is an updated recent version, and one that feels familiar, despite it being the first time for him to come across it. It’s just a radio that he finds, but Jihoon acts like he’s a parched wanderer in the desert that’s just found clean water. Seungcheol doesn’t get the desperation, the genuine relief and hope.

“It’s won’t work.” He tells Jihoon, watching as the younger fiddles with the radio. “It’s too far.”

“Don’t underestimate technology.” Jihoon simply replies, attention still fixed on the device. There are already calculations running through his mind, figuring out what he’s going to do in order to accomplish the goal he’s set for himself. “You haven’t been on Earth for a while. Things are more advanced.” He doesn’t know what a recent radio model like this is doing in a place like Earth-End, but he doesn’t really care.

When he starts getting to work, dissecting the radio lying out on the table and using them with other things he’s collected, trying to make a device that would be strong enough to reach to where he wants it to reach to, he easily loses track of time. He doesn’t notice Seungcheol eventually leaving him alone in the basement or how his own stomach grumbles multiple times because of not eating, or how much time he spends just working and working and not stopping. He’s always had an affinity for technology, one of the few things he was always engaged in. The more time he spends fixing, breaking down, and building, creating, the more he feels himself getting closer, the more he knows what to do, the more confidence he gets in what’s he’s doing, so sure that he’s on the right track and it’ll only take just a little bit more before he’s already finished, done his job, reached his goal. Then Seungcheol comes back down to the basement with a plate in hand, because apparently it’s already dinner.

“You should rest.” Seungcheol says, as Jihoon reluctantly pulls away from his work in order to eat. “It’s really late.”

“I’m almost done.” Jihoon protests in reply.

“It doesn’t matter, you know.” It sounds like he’s going to say another pessimistic comment, and Jihoon doesn’t want to hear it. But then Seungcheol continues. “Even if you do manage to reach him, it won’t matter if you’re too tired to properly talk to him. How often would you have a chance to contact him when you’re all the way here anyway?” He explains. “So rest, Jihoon.”

Seungcheol has a point, Jihoon has to admit. Seungcheol – he’s just being practical, caring, looking after his friend who hasn’t taken a break the entire day or left the basement to properly breathe. Jihoon knows he’s just being impatient. He knows. Jihoon _knows_. It’s just that – Jihoon misses him _so much_. He feels like he’s constantly suffocating and wants to breathe, breathe so badly, but the air in this place is too stiff and too dry and _just not right_ , just not the one for him. The oxygen he seeks for is too far away. Jihoon just wants to taste it again, even just once, before he chokes on everything else trying to rip him to shreds.

But Jihoon doesn’t tell Seungcheol that. Instead, the younger just agrees, and continues working right after the elder leaves, after he’s sure that his friend is up in his room and fast asleep, not planning to wake up until the next day arrives. Jihoon refuses to stop, not when he’s so close. He swears that hope is within grasp now, and he’ll be damned if he’d let that chance slip past his fingertips. It’s not like he can sleep anyway, even if he wanted to. It’s impossible when his mind is always awake, trying to keep his memories intact, flipping through them like a scrapbook, scrutinizing every moment and trying to remember every detail, as if he’ll forget if he didn’t do it. It’s funny how before, it used to be easy for him to lose consciousness. Nowadays, it’s all he holds onto.

~::~

**[ before ]**

Nights that used to be spent on resting and doing minor hacking work to score some credits have become nights spent sneaking Soonyoung out of his mansion with tight ass security (tight, but not enough for Jihoon to be unable to bypass). Not that Jihoon particularly minds. He likes spending time with his best friend, when it is dark and they are freer, allowed to be reckless and more childish because there is less to no eyes watching, because there are no expectations laid out to keep up with perfect – _too perfect_ – appearances.

“Sorry I kept you waiting.” Jihoon says, apologetic. He says that a lot, since he tends to fuck around with his other errands right before fetching Soonyoung.

“It’s okay.” Soonyoung replies, and he means it; there’s no malice or annoyance in his tone.

Tonight is graffiti, apparently. The night is cold and Jihoon regrets not dressing properly for the weather, but he tries not to let it show, just watches as Soonyoung spray paints words on the vandalized wall in front of him, doesn’t participate. The younger does a shit ton of more illegal things than the older one does, but Jihoon only does the ones that matter, that let him earn money. He doesn’t think there’s any real value to marking temporary territorial marks using paint on property that isn’t theirs, but he doesn’t call Soonyoung out for it. It’s an outlet for Soonyoung – to let out the things, the emotions, and the words he can never say aloud. Jihoon doesn’t think himself to be an enabler, the cause for Soonyoung to have releases like this, but he certainly isn’t a preventer either.

Soonyoung does not paint like a professional, not like all the other graffiti artists that have come previously and made their mark, but he does paint with a steady hand, with certainty. He knows what to do; he knows what he wants. He may pale in comparison to all the others in terms of aesthetics, but there is no judgement when it comes to this form of art. This is freedom of expression more than anything, and while Soonyoung cannot draw, cannot create an image even with using the finest of tools, the phrase he paints can say a thousand words. Jihoon is a hacker, not an artist, but he is sure of this fact.

He writes something different this time, painting _“HIGHLIGHT Movement”_ in bright colors instead of his usual _“Hoshi Was Here”_ , and Jihoon thinks that’s supposed to mean something, considers asking about it. But then a cold breeze brushes past and his train of thought gets carried away by the wind. He forgets what he was thinking earlier because he catches the pride in Soonyoung’s eyes, gets finds the expression on his face so fitting, so right, and Jihoon forgets everything but his best friend. Jihoon is in love.

~::~

“The stars look good tonight.” Soonyoung remarks, looking up at the sky, leaning back on the bench.

“They look like that every night.” Jihoon says, following his friend’s gaze. He doesn’t get it how it’s captivating, what makes Soonyoung so drawn to the constellations.

“You know, before, there were nights when the sky was starless.” Soonyoung tells Jihoon. “I think it was because the sky was too polluted for the stars to be seen. I’m glad we don’t have that anymore.”

Jihoon’s never seen a starless sky before. For as long as he can remember, there has always been something bright twinkling or shining above him. But he doesn’t think the sky would be that much different if there were no stars. “I guess.”

“I can’t imagine a sky without stars.”

“If there was no sun, we’d all be dead.”

“I meant the stars at night.” Soonyoung says, trying not to let his exasperation show. “I can’t imagine not seeing it anymore. I don’t want to.”

Jihoon tries thinking of the same kind of stars Soonyoung’s imagining, the kind that are pretty and dazzling but at the same time so out of reach, that all you can do is just stare and admire. Somehow his thoughts shift from actual constellations to Soonyoung, though he isn’t really sure why. Maybe it’s because Soonyoung shines all the time but in two different ways. He shines as Kwon Soonyoung, billionaire son, and Hoshi, member of HIGHLIGHT, but in Jihoon’s eyes, he isn’t really that picky, doesn’t have an absolute favorite among the two. Both are still stars in the end. And even though Soonyoung prefers the latter one way more, Jihoon will take Soonyoung any way he can.

“Me, too.” He finds himself saying. He buries himself in Soonyoung’s jacket, the one that older had given him earlier because he did eventually notice how cold the younger was. This is the closest he’ll ever really get to Soonyoung, Jihoon thinks, breathing in the coat’s scent. It’s not the worst.

~::~

**[ now ]**

“I told you it wouldn’t work.” Seungcheol says, though it lacks the usual _“I told you so”_ tone he usually has.

“Shut up.” Jihoon replies back. He doesn’t even bother turning back to Seungcheol, eyes still trained on the new device he made from scratch. “I’m not done yet.”  

“You’ve been saying that the entire week.” Seungcheol points out. “You have to go out of this room at some point. Besides, we’re out of food. We have to go out and restock.”

“Shut up.” Jihoon repeats, indifferent. He doesn’t care about food or surviving. He only cares about getting the gadget to work – to reach the distance he wants, to make the signal of connection strong enough to go far. He just needs to do something, but he’s still trying to figure out what.

“Fine.” Seungcheol says, giving up. “Just to let you know, if I do find food you like, I’m definitely not giving it to you.” Jihoon doesn’t reply, and Seungcheol just sighs, resigned, and starts walking up the stairs.

~::~

**[ before ]**

“I feel like it’s – _we’re_ – getting bigger.” Soonyoung says to Jihoon later. They’re sitting on one of the benches of the closed park and they’re eating ice cream, something Jihoon doesn’t remember doing with him for a while. It feels nostalgic, to the times when he and Soonyoung were younger and weren’t close but the latter was so desperate to find ways to sneak out of his house that he bribed Jihoon to hack into his family’s security system in exchange for some ice cream. It was a stupid deal, but Jihoon accepted it anyway because he didn’t have many friends at the time, many people who were willing to interact with him.

They’re talking about HIGHLIGHT, Jihoon’s pretty sure. The dance team – organization, movement, _whatever_ – that Soonyoung’s a part of. Jihoon always listens to Soonyoung when he talks, and the boy talks a lot, but sometimes Jihoon gets sidetracked, stops listening and starts focusing on other things besides the content of what Soonyoung says.

“We’ve got this competition soon.” Soonyoung continues. “One of our leaders – she just left, so the rest are trying to find a new one through this dance off. I think there’s more to it though, but that’s the most important one. The dance contest.”

HIGHLIGHT– it’s Soonyoung’s home. It’s easy to tell, even if Jihoon wasn’t told directly. It’s all in the tone, the way Soonyoung talks about it, with pride and concern and happiness. The younger gets why. HIGHLIGHT is the dance organization meant for outcasts, rejects, kids who can’t pursue their dreams of performing for many reasons, maybe different from Soonyoung’s personal circumstance, but still unable to because of external forces, uncontrollable situations. Jihoon likes it when Soonyoung talks about HIGHLIGHT, because it’s with so much enthusiasm and genuine happiness and excitement, but he can’t help but also be upset, jealous. To him, the closest thing to a home is Soonyoung (always has been, always will be), but his best friend doesn’t return the sentiment.

“We just have to make our own choreo to a certain song.” Soonyoung continues. “Will you watch me?”

“Sure.” Jihoon replies. As if he’ll say no. The word doesn’t exist in his vocabulary around Soonyoung. You don’t say no to home, after all.

~::~

**[ now ]**

When Seungcheol and Jihoon first go house-hunting, trying to find another shelter to stay and live in until they need to move out, a set of standards already resting in their minds to consider when they choose a final place (small, not a lot of furniture, unnoticeable, doesn’t stand out, close to any food and water supply), one factor throws everything off. And it’s totally Seungcheol’s fault.

“I never said we were going to stay here.” Seungcheol says to Jihoon, as if that somehow helps his case. Jihoon doesn’t believe him in the slightest, because the tiny bit of excitement that slips past Seungcheol’s tone doesn’t go unnoticed by the younger. His posture as well – it’s too relaxed, as if Seungcheol’s already gotten himself comfortable with this house they’ve walked into even though they haven’t even went upstairs yet.

That one thing that changes everything, that throws off Seungcheol’s sense of logical thinking and reasoning, is a piano, a black grand that sits right at the house’s basement, the first thing they see as they descend down the stairs. It's not unique in any sense – there are many exactly like that on Earth, but the older of the two doesn't seem to see it that way. Jihoon doesn't get the appeal at first.

Seungcheol stands right in front of the instrument, clearly enamored, while Jihoon approaches it, gets closer, lightly touches the lid before lifting it. When he sees the white and black keys, all in place, all seemingly functional, he presses a key. The sound that resonates suddenly brings back memories, of a small organ sitting by the corner of a bedroom, of melodic music created by piano keys playing from music players, of tunes made by the instrument – both original and already existing – echoing throughout the small indoor area, slipping out of the windows, familiar and sweet laughter and humming following the songs like a lost child.

Jihoon sits on the stool and presses his fingers against the slightly dusty keys, as if to test their sound a bit more. Eventually, after slow and careful notes, he starts making connected music, playing without hesitance and with only fluidity, letting the melody take control instead of his mind, letting his hands run free when they dance across the keys and constantly shift positions and tempo. Seungcheol listens, sitting on the floor, enjoying the music with a fixated stare at Jihoon, the latter fortunately not burning under the gaze because he’s too lost in what he’s doing to focus on anything else.

When Jihoon finishes, his hands don’t pull away from the piano, instead resting them on the keys. His eyes are directed ahead of him, down towards where his fingers lie, but he isn’t really looking at them. His mind is far away, and he doesn’t say a word.

“I knew you could play.” Seungcheol says, breaking the silence. Jihoon doesn’t look at the older, but his voice does snap the younger out of it.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You seemed like a musician, even though you’re a really good mechanic.”

“I’m not a mechanic. I’m a hacker.” Jihoon says, annoyed. “How many times do I have to repeat myself?”

From the corner of his vision, he sees Seungcheol shrug. “They’re basically the same thing. Both involve knowing how technology works. You’re good at both, even though you say you're not. I don't know if that's you being humble or you just being an ass who wants to be praised.”

“Whatever.”

“You know, there was this kid I knew, and he could play the piano really well.” Seungcheol suddenly says, the topics shifting. The way Seungcheol’s speaking catches Jihoon’s attention, makes the latter turn to look at him. “He always played whenever he could, so pianos always made me think of him, and I–” He stops. “I don’t know. When you started playing, it just made me remember. It’s been a while, since I’ve heard the piano. I miss it.”

Seungcheol misses _him_ , whoever this kid is – is what Jihoon comprehends beneath Seungcheol’s words. Jihoon doesn’t think to ask for anything more than what the older gives, because Jihoon thinks he doesn’t really need to know. There are lots of things he doesn’t know about his friend, just as there are lots of things Seungcheol doesn’t know about him. There were moments before and perhaps there will be moments in the future where they could or have gotten to know more about each other, their backstories and all, but maybe it’s better that they don’t. The past doesn’t matter anyway. They only need to know a bit, and that’ll suffice.

“But SHINee,” Seungcheol continues, recognizing the artist, raising an eyebrow at Jihoon. “I didn’t think you were a fan.”

Now it’s Jihoon’s turn to shrug. “I’m not.” His gaze drifts back to the piano. “Someone I knew just liked them a lot.” He admits. A long pause, and then Jihoon turns to Seungcheol once again. “At least you know the band. You aren’t as old as I thought.”

~::~

**[ before ]**

“Have you been hanging out with that Soonyoung kid again?” is the first thing Jihoon’s mother asks when Jihoon steps into their house, after the boy had dropped Soonyoung off back at his own home. He did it before Soonyoung’s parents would notice that their son had disappeared and Jihoon assured himself that his best friend was safe in his bedroom. His mom is leaning by the doorframe of the kitchen, wearing a bathrobe over her pajamas, hair ruffled, meaning she was probably only awake to get a snack or a drink before going right back to bed. It’s bad timing that she had to come across her son who snuck out without saying anything.

“Why’re you asking?” Jihoon asks back, instead of answering the question. He’s exhausted, honestly, too exhausted to answer his mother straight up, to fear a punishment for leaving in the dead of night (he shouldn’t in the first place – his parents don’t really care about what he does, as long as he doesn’t get in trouble for it). He likes spending nights with Soonyoung, but it doesn’t make it any less tiring. It just makes it more tolerable. Jihoon can do many things as long as it’s something his best friend likes, something he’ll do with his best friend, because Soonyoung is his motivation. He can do many things because he stops caring about himself around Soonyoung, but now that his best friend’s back in his bedroom, probably already fast asleep on his bed, Jihoon wants to do the same. He wants to rest, so that when he wakes up a few hours later, he might be refreshed enough to do work and maybe be able to treat Soonyoung out for something with the money he’d earn.

“The jacket.” Jihoon’s mother taps on her own shoulder for reference. “It has the Kwon’s symbol on it.”

Jihoon blinks, only realizing it now, only realizing now that he forgot to take it off or return it before he and Soonyoung parted ways, but he’s too zoned out to be as alarmed and panicked as he should be. He’s too drowsy to process the feelings, to register them. His mom only sighs in reply when she’s met with silence.

“I’m glad you’re making friends, Jihoon, really.” She says, walking towards him. “It’s just, don’t be friends with _him_.” She lets out a another exasperated breath, as if Jihoon’s being disobedient and doing something wrong when he’s barely said a word to her this entire time (when in actuality, he’s barely processed a word she’s said). “I know you know why you shouldn’t stay near him, so I won’t pester you any further. Just– just be careful, okay?” She rests her hand on his shoulder. Jihoon doesn’t react. “He’s a Kwon. Don’t forget that.” She pauses. “And don’t forget who you are.”

Jihoon nods. He knows what she’s talking about, but he doesn’t really care. He hears her, but doesn’t listen.

(He supposes it starts here, where things go wrong, where the signs start coming. Jihoon just doesn’t see it at the moment.)

~::~

Jihoon doesn’t remember the last time he’s been in this treehouse, but he knows it’s been years, from how the place has changed despite it being mostly left untouched, and from how memories flood his mind at first glance.

But change is an overstatement. It’s more accurate to say that the place has merely grown old, with the extra cloth they used to use as curtains for the small windows carved from the walls slightly torn, some of the moonlight slipping in the treehouse in the process, the mattresses ragged but still comforting, still familiar, and the floor that creaks when being stepped on. It’s like the owners, Soonyoung and Jihoon.

Soonyoung flips a switch and immediately the treehouse is lit with golden fairy lights instead of the moon’s dim glow, and Jihoon is filled with even more memories. He remembers installing those long-lasting, high-quality lights years ago, when the treehouse was a recent gift Soonyoung’s parents had gotten for their son for getting high in a test, remembers how this place became sort of like a secret hideout for the two of them, where they did schoolwork or hid to _avoid_ school, where they fucked around and dreamed until they decided to do so unconscious, taking afternoon naps under the sunny weather and having sleepovers while the crickets faintly chirped when home sometimes got too unbearable. It makes him feel like there’s a fire burning inside him, homey and calming, a comforting kind of heat that makes him let out a breath and ease his muscles, eliminate his tension.

There’s a book in Soonyoung’s hand, one that Jihoon only notices when his best friend plops next to him, lying down on his stomach as he rests the object on the floor as he raises his legs to carelessly swing them. Jihoon merely peers down at the book, curious. Books – _actual_ books, one made of paper with thin pages and printed text, heavy and thick and fragile – are a rarity, not needed anymore because of tablets which can hold multiple of those easily, which is more useful. Nobody uses those kinds of copies anymore, as far as Jihoon knows, not when modern technology flourishes in society and makes up most of their lives, though there are some exceptions, depending on the context of the novel’s content. This is apparently one of them.

“We’re learning it for our Literature Class.” Soonyoung says. “Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare.”

Jihoon tilts his head. “Never heard of it.”

“Right? It’s a really, really old classic story from Europe, but we’re apparently still supposed to know it.” Soonyoung explains, sounding vaguely annoyed. “It’s famous, my teacher said, the story and the author, but not one in the class has ever heard of them.”

“How old is old?”

Soonyoung shrugs. “15th century, I think.”

Of course no one would know it then. Jihoon thinks to himself. That was more than 50 centuries ago – the oldest history books they have are in the 20th. It makes sense then, that they’d have to study and read it using a physical copy instead of a digitalized one. It’s one of those legendary books, the ones that deserve to have special versions of their own, the ones that are meant to stand out from the rest.

“Is it good?” Jihoon asks.

Soonyoung shrugs. “I guess.” He says. “It’s about two star-crossed lovers.” He explains, flipping to a particular page. He doesn’t read it, but maybe it’s because he knows its contents already, despite his initial irritation with their homework. Jihoon finds it amusing. “They’re from families that are rivals, don’t like one another and all, and they want their kids to be with other people. But like, those kids – Romeo and Juliet, they fall in love, so they sneak out to meet up despite not being allowed.”

Jihoon doesn’t get everything Soonyoung says, but he manages to understand the gist of it. The tale sounds awfully familiar, though while the answer rests on Jihoon’s tongue, he’s afraid to admit it, so he tries swallowing it down, stays silent.

“It’s like love at first sight.” Soonyoung says. “Well, that’s what I got from it. The entire book is phrased really weirdly, so it’s hard to understand. And interpretations apparently vary.”

“Oh.” Jihoon blinks. He stopped going to school at 6th grade, since his parents didn’t find education that essential for him after knowing the basics. There were other things he was better at anyway, according to his parents, and they wouldn’t be taught at school, like hacking and handling and building technology. “It seems nice.” Language and literature were never subjects he delved much into, even when he was in school, because only the language of codes and computers were practical, in his family’s eyes, and because literature was just fiction meant to temporarily entertain those who didn’t want to deal with reality. He had more important things to learn, to do, his parents told him. There was no time for things like that.

“Yeah. It’s interesting.” Soonyoung nods. “I like books like these. They’re old, but they still show stuff that applies today.”

“Like the sneaking out?” Jihoon inquires.

“I meant like rebelling from high figures a bit too manipulative for their own good.” The other says. “But that too.”

Soonyoung smiles, and it’s a gentle but bright one, a gesture that Jihoon swears illuminates the room even more and makes the place feel warmer. He grins and scoots closer to Soonyoung.

“Romance really isn’t my thing,” The elder says. “But this is really an exception.”

“So love isn’t either?”

“I– no.” Soonyoung stutters. “I don’t– I don’t mean it like that.”

Jihoon laughs in amusement. “Why are you so nervous? It was just a question.” He lies down on his back, staring at the ceiling and the glow-in-the-dark stars that sit in the center.

“Are you tired?” Soonyoung asks him. “We can sleep here for the night. My parents are out of town anyway, so they wouldn’t know that I wasn’t at home.” Jihoon only nods in reply, and Soonyoung stands up, making his way towards the switch to turn off the lights.

When it turns dark, the plastic stars immediately light up, absorbing enough light from the fairy lights to be able to illuminate. Jihoon feels Soonyoung lie down beside him from the way he feels something press against his shoulder, but Jihoon doesn’t mind. It’s comforting, to feel Soonyoung’s presence. It says that he’s not alone, that he isn’t the only on reliving childhood memories with fondness and longing.

“Real stars are much prettier.” Soonyoung says.

Jihoon laughs at that. “I know.”

When it gets quiet again, Soonyoung breaks the silence. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just thinking.” Jihoon says. “What does that mean, to be star-crossed lovers?”

“Forbidden, I think.” Soonyoung replies. “It means ill-fated.” He says, correcting himself. “Well, it actually means ‘not favored by the stars’, but it specifically means ill-fated, according to my teacher.” He pauses. “Like it’s bad luck, won’t go right. Forbidden isn’t such an accurate term. So to be star-crossed lovers means that the love might go wrong.”

“How did it go wrong?”

“Well, at the ending, apparently – I haven’t actually finished it yet, I was just spoiled yesterday – both of them commit suicide because one of them faked their death and the other thought it was real so they decided to die as well. I didn’t get many details, but that’s what happened.”

“That’s depressing.”

“It is.” Soonyoung agrees. Then, “Sorry for spoiling it, in case you were interested in reading it.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Jihoon reassures him. “I can’t read it anyway.” Even when it’s translated for them to understand it, Jihoon doesn’t think he can handle it. If Soonyoung has a hard time with it, then what more Jihoon, who never even finished school, who was raised under the mindset that literature was the most useless subject in school? “Sorry for not knowing what the word meant. The star-crossed lovers.”

“It’s okay.” Soonyoung says. “You don’t have to feel bad for not knowing some things.” Jihoon feels Soonyoung move as the older turns his head towards the younger. The latter can feel Soonyoung’s eyes on him, but he tries not to be fazed by it. “It’s not your fault for not knowing.”

“Is it really?” Jihoon feels stupid, not for the first time, that there are things he doesn’t know that Soonyoung knows, that there are things that Soonyoung’s school teaches that Jihoon will never be able to learn. And while he’s more knowledgeable in practical, realistic things, he still feels dumber. Soonyoung complains about school a lot, and while Jihoon knows that he wouldn’t want to endure the same stress his best friend goes through, he can’t help but wish he could still have that opportunity to attend and learn. He reads things online to study, but it isn’t the same as what Soonyoung experiences, who has online methods _and_ face-to-face ones.

“Jihoon,” He feels Soonyoung’s rest his hand on top of his home, and the first thing Jihoon wonders is how Soonyoung was able to find his hand in the dark. Soonyoung is warm compared to him, the younger notices. When Jihoon turns towards his best friend, the latter leans forward, and Jihoon – his heart starts to beat fast in anticipation, because it seems like Soonyoung’s going to kiss him, but all Soonyoung does it go close enough to gently boop his nose with his own as a sign of comfort. “You’re not stupid. You’re the smartest person I know, I swear.” Soonyoung smiles afterwards, their faces a few inches away from each other, and even though it’s dark, the artificial stars and the small beams of moonlight let Jihoon see Soonyoung clearly enough. “You’re badass, too, since you’re really good at hacking, which adds to your smartness.”

Jihoon should reply, should feel bashful, like he usually does when Soonyoung compliments him – something he’ll never get used to, no matter how many things Soonyoung does it – but all Jihoon can think right now is that Soonyoung looks so beautiful at the moment, that Soonyoung is such an amazing and good person, and Jihoon wants to kiss him badly, wants to just _fuck it_ with preserving their long-lasting friendship and take a risk, seize the moment and kiss his best friend. It’s not the first time he’s felt this, but nonetheless, it’s still something he has a hard time discarding.

He doesn’t know what makes this time different though, but the moment Soonyoung makes a move to move away, Jihoon moves forward at the same time, presses his lips against Soonyoung without hesitation and with as much gentle force he can muster, showing Soonyoung that he won’t regret what he’s doing but is still willing to pull away if Soonyoung will, if he wants him to

Soonyoung doesn’t. Instead, he kisses him back, and Jihoon closes his eyes, lets Soonyoung take over. Soonyoung kisses with certainty but also with shyness, and while Jihoon hasn’t kissed a lot of people in his life, he knows that the way Soonyoung does is so different, so special.

When he opens his eyes, Soonyoung is pulling away, even though he looks like he doesn’t want to. They both sit up. “That means you like me, right?” Soonyoung asks, sounding unsure and nervous.

The question makes Jihoon laugh. “Why else would I do that?”

“Good.” Soonyoung says. “Fuck, I love you.” He blurts afterwards, and then he blushes, looking like he can’t believe he just said it out loud. Jihoon’s heart feels light, full of endearment for this boy in front of him. “I mean, I’ve loved you for years, but at least now I can actually say I love you in _that_ way, and you’ll– you’ll get it.”

“I do.” Jihoon says, smiling fondly. “I do get it.” _I love you, too. Always have._ Jihoon wants to say, but he thinks that Soonyoung already understands what Jihoon means.

~::~

 **[** **now** **]**

For a planet meant for criminals, it sure doesn’t feel like one. On Earth, criminals were placed in prisons, forced to live in small shitty rooms, with their food and water and movement restricted, their every move watched and monitored. Here on Earth-End though, the residents can move around. They have to find their own food, their own water, their own shelter, ensure their own survival, but they have the freedom. They can read easily, if they can find a library, a book. They can pick fights without fear, if they come across aggressive crowds. They have the entire planet to themselves, despite how small it is compared to Earth, but it still feels large and never-ending. Earth-End is exactly like Earth, only a bit dimmer, a bit more barren. Jihoon doesn’t even think that their every move can be watched, despite how they’re not that many in number since composed of merely criminals, because the surveillance cameras by the streetlights are the only signs of the existences of those who placed people like Jihoon here in the first place and everyone is always moving (no one is ever being stopped).

 _It doesn’t feel like a place for criminals._ Jihoon admits to Seungcheol one day. _It doesn’t feel so bad, unlike the ones on Earth, back at home._

“But that’s where you’re wrong.” Seungcheol says. “This– I hate this. I would rather be in prison on Earth rather than Earth-End.”

“Why?”

Seungcheol sighs. “You’ll get it, when you’ve been here long enough.” He tells him. “It’s lonely here. We have freedom, but what’s the point of having that freedom when we spend it just surviving? At least on Earth, we can see our family and friends. At least there, they can visit us. Here, we can’t. We’re isolated from them, you know, far away, in _another fucking planet_ , and we can’t even contact them. They don’t even know if we’re alive. We might not even come back. They can grow old and die and they won’t even know what’s happening to us, how we are. They’ll never know, and we won’t either.” He clenches his fists. “It may not be a place for criminals, but it is a place of punishment. Only given to the worst of the worst.”

Jihoon doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what to do to make up for fucking up by saying that comment to Seungcheol, who suddenly reacted so angrily. He feels guilty, regrets not thinking what he was saying. He hates how he made Seungcheol – kindhearted, understanding Seungcheol, who helped him understand how things worked in Earth-End, who practically saved his ass countless times, even in the littlest of ways – upset, and he hates how only now, through what his friend had said, Jihoon understands what being on Earth-End really means, what the true purpose of this planet is. Jihoon won’t get to see _him_ again. His heart stops at the realization, but he tries pushing the feeling down. “I’m sorry.” is all he can muster, because he isn’t good with words.

The older calms down at that, and he unclenches his fists. When he turns to Jihoon, he looks resigned instead of angry. “Don’t apologize.” He says. “It’s not your fault.”

~::~

**[ before ]**

They fall in love like this: fast-paced and sudden, like fireworks that blind you and illuminate night skies.

It’s love that happens so fast that the moment fades a bit too quickly, and even the bits of sparks left behind are not within reach, dispersing before they can be held and touched.

~::~

There’s something about the way Soonyoung dances that always leaves Jihoon so awestruck. He dances so easily, with no hindrance in his movement or difficulty. It’s smooth, flowy; Soonyoung knows what he’s doing and he does is so well. He dances like he’s flying, like the wind is carrying him and making his body lighter. He dances with so much natural talent.

It may be easy for Jihoon to say that because he likes Soonyoung, because Soonyoung is his best friend, his crush, his boyfriend ( _boyfriend,_ he doesn’t know how accurate that statement is at the moment), but even before, when they were children, strangers, Jihoon thought Soonyoung danced really well. He did well under the spotlight. He even did well with people. There are many talents Soonyoung had been gifted with, enough for him to be qualified to take over the vacant spot of leader in HIGHLIGHT, so Jihoon wonders what the rest of them are waiting for, wonders what’s the point of even having this contest thing when they already have Soonyoung, clearly able and clearly willing.

“Was I good?” Soonyoung asks Jihoon, after his performance is over. He had come from backstage, sat right next to Jihoon, who had remained in his spot even though everyone left, since the entire showcase ended with Soonyoung’s. His clothes are different from the one he wore during his dance, and there’s a towel around his neck. He doesn’t look that sweaty, though his hair seems a bit damp, and when Jihoon sees him, his heart beats fast without reason.

“Yeah,” Jihoon says. The rhythm Soonyoung danced to earlier still rings in Jihoon’s ears, a memory that stay etched into his mind for a while. “You were really good.”

Soonyoung grins widely at that. “Thanks.” He breathes. “Hopefully it’ll be enough to get me to win.”

“I think you’ll win.” Jihoon reassures him.

Soonyoung drums his fingers across his lap, impatience and restlessness radiating off of him. He must be nervous, Jihoon thinks. “Wanna go somewhere? The judges won’t announce the results ‘till next week’s meeting.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jihoon agrees. “We can look for a place to eat. It’ll be my treat.”

Jihoon ends up taking Soonyoung to a high-end buffet restaurant because the older is too indecisive in choosing and Jihoon ends up getting impatient. The elder protests and says that they can go someplace cheaper instead, but Jihoon argues back and Soonyoung eventually relents, seeing that Jihoon is stubborn and insistent and Soonyoung is really fucking hungry. “You’re used to eating in places like this anyway,” Jihoon says. “So there’s no need to be shy.” And despite Soonyoung’s earlier protests, he’s eager to eat, immediately lining up for the food while the younger finds them a place to sit.

“You’re really making me feel bad, you know.” Soonyoung says, after he’s already full and watching Jihoon not only paying for the bill, but also paying extra to take out some of the leftover desserts Soonyoung wanted but couldn’t finish.

“How so?” Jihoon asks casually.

“You’re paying for everything, and you’re not even the one that’s loaded.”

“It’s a reward for a job well done on your HIGHLIGHT performance. Plus, I can still earn some cash later to make up for what I’m spending on you tonight.”

Soonyoung pouts, guilty. “Still.”

They walk aimlessly afterwards, unafraid of the cameras by the corners of the buildings they walk past and the possibility of getting caught for wandering about when they’re too young to in society’s standards. Maybe it’s because at the moment, they don’t care about what’s around them, too lost in enjoying the moment they share that they won’t have anywhere else. The only time they’re ever like this, daunting and indifferent, is when they get drunk, which hasn’t happened for years.

Soonyoung eats the leftovers while they walk, and his chewing is the only thing heard amidst their silent footsteps and the nearly empty streets. They could’ve stayed inside the restaurant instead of leave, but Soonyoung has never really liked staying still, preferred getting food to-go rather than sitting by a booth and having the food being served to them, preferred outdoors rather than indoors, which is why he loved leaving the house, loved sneaking out and going to places he wanted to without anyone watching, doing things at his own pace.

“For once,” Soonyoung says. “I’m free for the night.”

“Why?”

“My parents are out.” He explains. “The whole night. That’s why I don’t have to rush back home before they wake up this time.”

“Oh.” Jihoon says. “That’s good. Do you wanna go to the treehouse then?”

“No.” Soonyoung shakes his head. “I kind of wanna do something else.”

Before Jihoon can say anything else, Soonyoung grabs his hand and starts leading them somewhere, holding onto him tight. The act catches Jihoon off guard so he’s forced to comply, stumbling after Soonyoung, but eventually he keeps up, and enjoys the warmth that radiates from the elder’s touch.

“Your hands are cold.” Soonyoung comments.

“Not everyone’s hands can be as hot as yours.”

“Thanks for calling me hot.” Soonyoung grins. “But, it’s okay. I like how your hand feels.”

“How does it make you feel?”

“Like the wind.” He says. His voice turns soft and gentle. “A cold but pleasant wind. I feel powerful, like I can go anywhere and do anything, as long as you’re with me. You make me feel free.”

“That’s a shitty comparison.” Jihoon eventually says. “I think you’re applying your literature lessons wrong. You aren’t that good of a poet.” Soonyoung pouts, and Jihoon laughs loudly, leaning forward and gives a quick peck the elder’s cheek, and that’s all they say for the night.

~::~

**[ now ]**

Earth-End has morning and night, moon and sun, but it’s different, somehow. Jihoon can’t exactly name it, but there are times when he feels like mornings pass by too quickly and nights are never-ending. It doesn’t help that calendars are useless because no one knows how they start in Earth-End and Seungcheol never cared enough to figure out how time worked around here, despite being there longer.

They lie to each other when they use the concept of time around one another, using whatever terms for when they feel convenient to use, not based on actual facts. Seungcheol can say it’s been a month and Jihoon won’t be truly sure if Seungcheol’s being accurate or just trying to bullshit Jihoon into thinking it is so he’ll be motivated to actually do things besides work with technology, like going out of the house. Or play the piano (because Seungcheol is easy to buy, easy to please).

Jihoon gets the radio working, despite Seungcheol’s negative comments on how it won’t work. It’s not really a radio anymore so much as it’s a communicator, a small circular disk he used back on Earth in order to see and talk to Soonyoung, through the visual aid and hearing aid installed in the small object.  It’s a device Jihoon had taken even before it was sold to the market, one he modified so only he and Soonyoung could use it, so neither of them would be traced or get caught by the authorities who had eyes and ears everywhere, in every technology they could grab their hands on. It’s an upgraded one though, meant to have a signal so strong that it will make it past planets and space and reach Soonyoung, so Jihoon can see him again, so they can talk again, so they can reunite. He doesn’t know how long Soonyoung has been waiting, but Jihoon doesn’t plan on making him do so for long.

The lamp’s light, the sole thing lighting up the entire basement and Jihoon’s desk, flickers as a hologram appears above the communicator, silent static on the screen and Jihoon waits patiently, drums his fingers on his lap and stares, expectant.

The screen turns black, all of a sudden, and then, “Hello?”

Jihoon feels like he can’t breathe, as if all the oxygen has been sucked out of his lungs the moment the voice speaks up. Time works differently in Earth-End so he doesn’t know how long it’s been, but it feels like forever. It’s been forever and Jihoon has finally reached the end of it.

It takes almost everything in Jihoon to reply, trying to prepare himself even though he doesn’t think it’ll work. It hurts, what he’s about to say, even though it’s so simple, but it’s a good kind of hurt, one he actually misses. “Soonyoung?”

Jihoon hears stuttering coming from the communicator’s audio, and the black screen frustrates Jihoon to no end, but at least that function is working.

“Ji– Jihoon.” Soonyoung starts. “That’s– that’s you, right?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon says, voice turned soft at hearing Soonyoung say his name. He really misses it. He misses him. So much. Right now, what’s happening – it feels too surreal. “It’s me.” He pauses, takes a deep breath. “Sorry I kept you waiting.”

“It’s fine.” Soonyoung quickly reassures him. “I’m just– I’m just really glad that you’re here – I mean, _there_. I– _fuck_ ,” he hisses. “I keep on stuttering. ‘M such a mess.”

Jihoon chuckles. “I am too.” He says. “It’s just not as obvious.”

“I know. You sound so chill even though it’s been– ah, I really wanna see you. How do I get this to work?”

“I’m not sure.” He admits. “The communicator doesn’t allow video in Earth-End. I’ll try to fix that next time.”

“Dammit.” Soonyoung swears. “Next time, huh. I can’t believe you were finally able to contact me. Do you know how many times I tried reaching you with this shitty ass communicator and failed?”

“Hey, that’s a good-quality communicator.” Jihoon says. “I modified my communicator with some of the tech and materials I found here so the signal and connection could reach. The farthest range the communicators have gone is from continents to continents, not planets.”

“Until now.” Soonyoung says, his tone matter-of-factly. “Because you’re smart ass brain thought of a way to upgrade it.”

“Hopefully that’ll be enough to get me back to Earth.”

It’s a joke, but Soonyoung stays silent. Jihoon realizes his mistake of commenting on something like that. It’s a sensitive topic, maybe more so for Soonyoung than Jihoon.

“Soon–”

“I really miss you, you know.” Soonyoung cuts him off, sounding upset. It makes Jihoon ache in guilt and longing. “Things are so different without you here, I swear. I hate it. Life is hell.”

“I miss you, too.” Jihoon admits. He’s so happy he can talk to Soonyoung again, but it doesn’t make things any better. They’re still far apart, they’re still not together, and Jihoon hates it. “So much. But you have to–” It’s suddenly so hard for him to say it, even though he knows he has to. “You have to get used to it. I don’t know how long I’ll be here, and it’ll– it’ll definitely take some time, but you’ll be– you’ll be okay. I know you will.”

“‘Take some time’?” Soonyoung’s tone is in disbelief, but more than that, it’s pained. “How long– how long do you think it’s been since you left?”

“I don’t know.” Jihoon says. “A month or two?” He guesses. It doesn’t feel that accurate, but he thinks it’s close enough.

“Five years.” Soonyoung says slowly. “It’s been five years, Jihoon.”

~::~

**[ before ]**

One of the many important things Jihoon’s parents have taught Jihoon about world-class, professional hacking (and they would know, because they’re known as the world’s best and hardest-to-trace hackers and thieves – they’re basically the same since the entire world is built on technology) is to choose the places you want to break into. Just because you’re good doesn’t mean there’s no way you’ll get caught. There’s always the possibility of failure, no matter how experienced or gifted you are, so you must be able to avoid that situation before it occurs, be able to decide which gigs to take and which gigs to refuse. It’s how Jihoon’s parents were able to survive and last longer than other hackers, who all got caught eventually: they were careful, never took risks that had too many downfalls. Jihoon prides himself in doing the same, following that teaching whenever he goes and does work. He always does things with a clear mind and making sure that he’ll succeed.

Now though, the circumstances are a little different.

Even though Jihoon has hacked into many tight securities in his life, stolen money from banks and other rich folk, the Kwon’s bank account is something else entirely. He has enough difficulty trying to bypass the Kwon Residence’s security, even though he’s went through it multiple times in order to get Soonyoung out, so the task to gain illegal access to the credits of the richest family in Seoul is impossible to achieve, completely suicidal. It’s a concept he would’ve never considered if not for Soonyoung.

 _“Are you serious? What the fuck man?”_ Jeonghan, a fellow hacker companion of Jihoon that the latter occasionally works with, hisses through the earpiece. _“You’re not really going to do it, are you?”_

Jihoon shrugs, even though Jeonghan can’t see him. The former’s already inside the mansion, easily entering because the hallways and rooms are dark and empty, everyone either running errands or attending a fancy dinner for someone’s birthday celebration – Jihoon doesn’t remember much of the details. He starts making his way towards the room where their finances should be in. “He really needs the money.”

 _“You can get it through other means. You know this.”_ Jihoon can hear Jeonghan bite his pen. _“There are easier ways to score some big cash without having to actually go to the Big One.”_

“I know.” Jihoon sighs. “But Soonyoung– he has morals. He won’t accept the money unless he knows it’s really his, gotten legally, which is why I have to get it from his parents. I’ll just transfer some of their credits into Soonyoung’s account so he can support HIGHLIGHT and finally be a leader.”

 _“I swear you want to die.”_ Jeonghan says, exasperated. _“Why do so much for him? It’s not worth it if you get caught. Also, why doesn’t he ask his parents to just give him money? ‘M sure the Kwon’s can spare a few thousand credits for their child. It won’t mean much to that loaded ass family anyways.”_

“They don’t trust him with money, or anything, really.” Jihoon corrects. “They treat him with kid gloves, like he’s a child. They’re shit.”

_“If they catch you, then you’ll be killed by those shits.”_

“Then make sure I don’t get killed. Why else do you think I called you?” Jihoon hisses. “I can’t hack into the systems inside the house when I don’t have a computer or any actual functional device with me. I need outside help. I can’t use my other tech here, it’ll be detected immediately. I can only use this communicator.”

 _“I swear you should just upgrade the rest of your tech to your communicator’s, to make things easier.”_ Jeonghan sighs. “ _Their finance room is the door right beside the last one by the hallway._ ” Jihoon finds the room and enters. _“I deactivated all the alarms and traps. It should stay like that for the whole night.”_ The room is simple, with two large bookshelves across each other and pressed against the walls while a large table sits at the center. There’s a computer glued to one of the bookshelves. _“The computer there is what has access to their passcodes for their bank accounts.”_

“Thanks.” Jihoon says, crouching down and plugging in his USB to the computer before getting to work.

 _“Can I leave? I have a doctor’s appointment in a few minutes.”_ Jeonghan says.

“No you don’t. You told me you were going to play Poker the entire night.”

 _“Ah, fuck. You’re right.”_ Jeonghan groans.

Suddenly, Jihoon pauses in his typing when the screen shows him some new information he wasn’t informed about. “Did you know that they have an entire museum full of original, old-school junk right behind this thing?”

_“Those overpriced Collector’s Item things?”_

“Yeah,” Jihoon says. “They have a lot of them right behind this bookshelf.”

“ _Whoa_ ,” Jeonghan breathes. _“Think you can get something quick and bring it back to me as a souvenir?”_

“Sorry, hyung. The most I can do is send pictures of what the items look like. Maybe you can come here and take them for yourself.” the younger says. “I’m a bit in a hurry right now, trying to fix all these passwords.”

 _"Well, no one seems to be entering the Kwon Residence anytime soon, so I think you’ll be fine.”_ says Jeonghan. _“How much does Soonyoung need anyway?”_

“How much does an organization need to sustain themselves until their next sponsors come?” Jihoon asks. “I think maybe around ten thousand credits, at the least.”

Jeonghan whistles. _“I can’t believe Soonyoung’s willing to donate that much just for HIGHLIGHT. He must really love them. Then again, ten thousand isn’t such a loss to the Kwon’s.”_

“It’s not his decision.” Jihoon informs him. “It’s apparently one of the requirements to become a leader – you need to be able to provide financial stability to the movement as your first duty.”

_"That would suck if you were poor.”_

“Yeah,” Jihoon agrees. “Soonyoung made it in the dance contest, the one that determines best dancer, so he was really excited, but after finding out about the money thing, he acted like he already lost. He told me it was okay if he didn’t get chosen, because he said he couldn’t already, but I know he really wanted the position, which is why I’m doing this.”

“ _You’re really sweet, Jihoon.”_ Jeonghan coos. _“You do so much stuff for him. Is that a boyfriend thing? Does that mean I should get one as well?”_

Jihoon blushes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” is all he says in reply. “Wait, I'm sending you the pics.”

 _“Shit.”_ The older says. _“These look so cool.”_

“Cool, but not that worth it. Fake ones look the exact same as the original ones.”

Soon enough, Jihoon finally manages to get access to the bank account, and his eyes widen at the large numbers present on the screen. His grandchildren wouldn’t even have to work for the rest of their lives if they had this much money. He starts working quick, transferring the credits from Soonyoung’s parents to Soonyoung and waiting for the transfer to finish while Jeonghan makes lots of comments and states useless facts about some of the objects Jihoon had showed him.

“It’s halfway to being done.” Jihoon says aloud.

Jeonghan hums. _“I’m leaving for the province tomorrow morning. Do you have any plans tonight?”_

“I was thinking on catching up on some–”

Just then, the door swings open and the lights flicker open, revealing a middle-aged man and woman that Jihoon recognizes to be Soonyoung’s parents. “Fuck,” He says, realizing he’s been caught.

Jeonghan seems to realize it too. _“Oh, shit. Jihoon–”_ Jihoon crushes the earpiece with his fingers, grinding it until it’s absolutely destroyed, immediately cutting off the connection and any evidence that Jeonghan had anything to do with it. Jihoon’s so fucking screwed. There are no windows to escape to, and the Kwon’s are blocking the only way to getting out. He can’t push them out, because he knows that the security would’ve been reactivated and would immediately take him down. He’s trapped. He’s fucking dead.

~::~

 **[** **now** **]**

Food and drinks in this planet are more or less the exact same as the ones on Earth, but they taste different, feel different. Seungcheol says it’s because the planet somehow dulls the body’s senses, which is also why when fights are picked, people aren’t as skilled in attacking and defending as they would be on Earth. It’s why the guards stationed all over the planet (they’re easy to ignore, since they seem so few in number as they’re spread out in such a large place, but none of the “citizens” are really capable of forgetting them) wear masks and are dressed in big armored body suits even though Earth-End seems to have a similar atmosphere to the original planet – so they’ll be faster in dealing with the criminals should they try to rebel or attack them.

Seungcheol also says that’s why Jihoon’s coffee tastes like nothing, though the latter knows there’s more to that, especially when the older asks him out of nowhere, on a normal bleak morning, “Who’s Soonyoung?”

Jihoon tenses at hearing the name, and the older notices the act, even though Jihoon tries covering it up by acting nonchalant and casual. He takes a sip from his mug and grimaces. “What are you talking about?”

“You said his name in your sleep.” Seungcheol says. “Not just last night though. Other times, you’ve said it, but I only remembered to ask you about it now. You're also a talker. Pretty loud, too.” He explains. “Who is he?”

There’s an inner debate in Jihoon’s mind on whether to tell Seungcheol or not, but he’s too tired, physically and mentally, to keep up with thinking for so long, to continue being careful with what he says and does. It doesn’t matter, he’s starting to think. He’s starting to become resigned (but he still doesn’t stop hoping, he swears he doesn’t) with his fate here in Earth-End, and doesn’t care much about the value of secrets and identity as he did before.

“He’s my best friend.” Jihoon answers. There’s more to that though, his tone clearly says it, but Seungcheol understands enough not to pry further. Neither of them says anything afterwards.

~::~

 **[** **before** **]**

The police had handcuffed him, but that was about it. They leave Jihoon standing right outside the police car while their attention and concern is focused on the Kwon’s, who are busy calling other authorities and their own personal security agency catered to them alone to deal with the problem. Jihoon can escape right now, but his feet are glued to the ground, afraid even though his mind screams at him to leave while he has the chance. He’s too intimidated with the people here that he can’t find the strength to move, because he’s never been in this situation, has never been close to being in one until now, all because of an attempted theft incident that _failed._

A hand suddenly grabs his wrist, and Jihoon startles, though when he turns, he finds out that it’s only Soonyoung, tugging and dragging him away, and suddenly Jihoon can move again.

“You should leave.” Soonyoung tells him, pulling aside to the side of the mansion, where they’re out of sight. “While they aren’t watching.”

“They’ll find out eventually.”

“I’ll handle that. Don’t worry.” Soonyoung reassures them. “Can you unlock those on your own?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon nods. “They’re not that hard.”

“Alright.” Soonyoung says. “Then go.”

“What? No.” The younger refuses. “You don’t even know why I got caught in the first place.”

“Of course I know.” Soonyoung replies. Jihoon freezes. “I know you were going it for me. And while I’m really fucking grateful you were looking out for me, it’s not worth it if you’re only going to get in trouble. Jihoon,” Soonyoung takes his hands and squeezes them, and he looks at him straight in the eyes. “You can’t get caught, okay? I’ll take care of this, so just leave.”

“But–”

“Go.” Soonyoung tells him firmly. He lets go and pushes him away. “Seriously, go!”

It’s his loud and authoritative tone that has Jihoon sprinting, following the elder’s orders and running away as far as he can. He isn’t thinking about where he’s going anymore but he continues moving, determined to escape and get as far away as he can because Soonyoung said so. He doesn’t want to leave, he wants to do anything but that, but he understands Soonyoung’s point, so he goes.

Jihoon barges through the front door of his house without warning, and the sound catches the attention of his parents, who walk out of the kitchen to see the source of the commotion.

“Jihoon,” His dad starts. “What happened?” He asks, referring to the handcuffs that dangle by Jihoon’s hand. He had unlocked them while heading home, but he didn’t bother taking it off completely.

“You guys should leave.”

“Why?”

“I– I fucked up.” Jihoon confesses. “I got caught. The cops are coming. Not now, since they don’t know where I am, but they will soon.”

“Fuck.” His mother hisses, and Jihoon closes his eyes, expects a lecture, maybe a slap, a punishment he deserves because he just got his entire family in trouble, because there’s no way that the authorities won’t find out who Jihoon really is, who his parents actually are. “Well,” she adds, and it’s the sudden casualty in her tone that has Jihoon slowly opening his eyes in curiosity. When he looks at his parents, they don’t look mad, only slightly ruffled and hurried. His father brushes past him to head to the master bedroom. “We were planning on moving anyways. This just sped up the process.”

Jihoon blinks. “What?”

“We’ve been here for years.” His father says from the room. “No matter how good we are, we’re bound to get caught eventually, that’s why we have to constantly move.”

“Here, Jihoon,” His mother says, catching the bag thrown to her before dumping it on Jihoon. “We’re leaving tonight.”

“We are?” Jihoon asks, standing still and watching as his parents put on their coats and prepare to go out with their bags in tow. “Wait, Mom, Dad,” He says, stopping his guardians in their tracks. “I– I’m not going with you.”

Now it’s his parents turn to be confused. “What?” His mother asks.

“I came back here to warn _you_ to leave. I’m staying.”

“What are you even saying? What do you gain by _staying_? You’ll only get caught!” His mother says, hands flying up in frustration. “C’mon, Jihoon.”

“No.” Jihoon says. He thinks of Soonyoung, and there’s no way he’s leaving Soonyoung to fend for himself. “I’m not going with you. I can’t just leave. There are things I still need to do.”

“Is this because of that Kwon boy?” She demands.

Jihoon tries not to wince, tries not to let any emotion slip past him so his mom wouldn’t know that she hit the mark. “Just– just trust me. I’ll be fine. I’m going to fix this.”

“Lee Jihoon–”

“Let him be.” His father cuts in, and his mother looks at her husband in disbelief. “He’s old now. Let him make his own decisions. Let him fix his own problems. That’s what he wants to do, after all. Right, kid?” Jihoon nods. “So let him do it. We’re his parents, but we’re not his life. We can’t dictate it, okay?”

“Fine.” His mom replies, glaring at her spouse before turning back to her son. She lets out a breath after giving him a long look. “Don’t get killed, okay?”

“I’ll be fine, Mom. Don’t worry.” Jihoon says, trying to smile in order to reassure her. It seems to work, at least, because when his parents turn around and open the door, they leave and never look back.

Jihoon lets out a breath when he’s feels confident that his parents have gone far away, and collapses on the couch, dropping the bag on the ground. He’s relieved that convincing them to leave wasn’t so hard – it was easy, even – but at the same time, he can’t help but be a bit upset. A small part of him wishes that they would’ve tried harder in trying to get him to go with them, even though he would’ve remained stubborn and still refuse, just to show how much they care about it. And Jihoon knows they love him, but it’s not in the same way a parent would love a son. They love him like an apprentice, someone to take under their wing and take care of until that apprentice would someday have the potential to leave and become stronger and be independent. Jihoon has always known this, because he lived most of his life doing what he wanted because his parents never minded, because they didn’t see the point of caring. They don’t have the maturity to really process that they were in-charge of a life, Jihoon’s life, and Jihoon, even though he doesn’t resent them for it, can’t help but wish.

But it doesn’t matter – it’s easier this way, _better_. He doesn’t have to worry about his parents anymore because they’re smarter and older and more experienced than him, and they’ll be fine. They aren’t his concern anymore. And he isn't their concern as well. Soonyoung though, Jihoon thinks, is another story.

~::~

 **[** **now** **]**

Among the many shitty things about Earth-End that there is, the number one fucker is the fact that it takes so long for the communicator to reach Earth. And when it does, too much time passes and too many things change for Jihoon to be able to catch up.

The video and camera start working this time around, but when Jihoon finally sees Soonyoung, he half-regrets being able to do so. Soonyoung looks different now, with an older, mature-looking face, a larger build than Jihoon remembers him having and a bit of a stubble on his face that he didn’t bother shaving off. His eyes are solemn, no longer adventurous and reckless and joyful. He doesn’t look like a teenager anymore. He looks like an adult, halfway through life and halfway already through experiencing life’s terrible struggles and reality.

“Don’t ask.” Soonyoung says, knowing what Jihoon is thinking. Not like the shorter has any plans of asking how long it’s been this time or how old Soonyoung is, because he doesn’t really want to know. He cracks a small smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes; it doesn’t look as genuine as before.

Jihoon clears his throat instead. “You look good.”

“And you haven’t changed.” Soonyoung remarks. “I don’t really know if that’s a good thing or not.”

“I think I’m aging.” Jihoon says in defense. “Just differently.”

“Or really slowly.” Soonyoung says.

“Maybe.” Jihoon considers. He doesn’t recognize where Soonyoung’s in, doesn’t recognize the room, when he tries focusing on the surroundings of the man on the other end. The background is too white and too bare for something to be owned by Soonyoung, who always has so much stuff, who is always such a mess, but maybe that’s one of the things about Soonyoung that has changed. Jihoon shifts his focus, tries not to ponder on that factor much longer, until his eyes rest on familiar-looking pills that sit right beside the taller.

“Are you okay?” Jihoon asks, before rephrasing his question. “Did something happen? You look stressed out.”

“I am.” Soonyoung says, but then he lets out a resigned breath. Jihoon leans forward, showing how he’s willing and open to listen to Soonyoung’s problems. He always used to do this. “Remember the first time we spoke?” He nods. “You– you told me to try and move on, that kind of shit. Get used to you not being there and all.” Jihoon doesn’t like where this is going. “So I did.” Soonyoung says. “It didn’t – it didn’t work for a really long time. Guess it means that you’re really the only one I truly care about. But then,” He swallows, avoids looking at the screen. “Recently, there’s this guy who I met and few months back and he– he helped me a lot.”

“Oh.” Jihoon doesn’t know what to say, can’t find the words at the moment. Should he be glad that Soonyoung tried following his advice and succeeded, or heartbroken because of it? Does Jihoon’s feelings matter more, or what’s good for Soonyoung? “Does he make you happy?”

“Y–yeah,” Soonyoung stutters. “He did.” Jihoon tries not to wince, tries not to suddenly cut off their connection just because he’s upset. Who knows when they’ll be able to communicate like this again, after all. It’s not worth it, to let his emotions take control over him. “I even– I even thought that he would be all I needed, for a second, for the rest of my life.” And Jihoon can’t handle it anymore. He doesn’t want to hear it anymore. It hurts too much. He loves Soonyoung too much that he can’t. “But then that faded so quickly.” Soonyoung adds. “Because he’s not you, and you – Jihoon, fuck, I’ve loved you for years, and even when you had to go, even when we haven’t interacted in years, I still loved you. I still love you now. I love you too much and I miss you so much.” His eyes are glassy, when he finally looks back at the screen, and Jihoon thinks he’s tearing a bit as well at the confession. “So I can’t move on. I can’t get over you. You’re the one person I never stopped caring about.”

Jihoon doesn’t say a word, because he’s scared that if he does, he’ll start crying, and he doesn’t want to cry because tears will blur his vision and he wants to see Soonyoung so clearly, because he knows he won’t get to do so for a while, that he’ll have to cherish intangible things about Soonyoung that only exist in Jihoon’s head, so he wants to soak in and get as much as he can of Soonyoung, before their connection would be cut off.

“You know, even until now, I always bring the communicator with me wherever I go.” Soonyoung tells him, after he wipes his tears away and collects himself. “It used to be because I was always excited and waiting for your calls but now, I just do it out of habit.”

“I do the same thing.” Jihoon eventually says. “I was supposed to call you the day after our first call, but the communicator wouldn’t work. I spent so much time trying to get it working again, but it seemed to shut down and needed to charge, so it only activated recently. That’s why I’m so late.”

“Earth-End is such a bitch.”

“It is.” He agrees. “I hate it here, but I’m getting used to it.”

“I promise I’ll get you out of there.” Soonyoung says firmly, fists clenched, eyes meeting Jihoon’s with fierce determination. “It just– it might take some time. But just you wait. I’ll bring you back home.”

It’s Jihoon’s turn to smile sadly. “I can’t wait.”

~::~

 **[** **before** **]**

Soonyoung, thankfully, isn’t hurt. Jihoon smiles in content despite being handcuffed and held down by two heavily-armed men right in front of Soonyoung’s parents, knees painfully digging on the hard ground with gravel that penetrate his jeans and grind against his skin, trying not to wince. The older struggles against the tight grip one large, bulky man has on his shoulders as he stands behind his parents.

“Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung’s father starts. “I’m surprised you let yourself get caught when you had the perfect opportunity to run away.”

“Was I that obvious?” Jihoon can’t help but retort.

“I don’t really know why you decided to do that, but it doesn’t really matter to me.” He says that, but from the way he takes a quick glance at his son before turning to Jihoon tells the latter that the man knows. But like he said, he doesn’t really care about their relationship. Jihoon knows what Soonyoung’s dad wants. “Where are your parents?”

“Don’t know.” Jihoon says. “They didn’t tell me.” They didn’t think to, and it’s good. Even if every single interrogation agency tried extracting information out of Jihoon’s brain by force, they’d get nothing.

“I’m sure you would still know though.” The man says, unconvinced. “Tracker?”

“Sorry. I don’t put those kinds of things on my parents.” That’s a lie, but Jihoon had made the trackers self-destruct right before he let himself get caught. There’s no way that the authorities could find his parents, not with the help Jihoon had provided them and their own personal skills.

Soonyoung’s dad eyes Jihoon suspiciously, but doesn’t say anything further, probably finding it useless because Jihoon really has nothing useful for him. It’s kind of ironic, how Jihoon is the one who committed the crime, but they’re not really after him. He wonders how long the stay in prison would be and how fast can he mess with the records and data of his sentence in order to shorten them.

Jihoon risks a look at Soonyoung, and his best friend looks distressed, still focused on trying to escape the man holding him so he can go to Jihoon. The younger wants to comfort him, tell him he’s fine, because he’s not scared at all. He was a while ago, sure, but only because he wasn’t sure if Soonyoung was safe. Now he is, from the way that there’s an ice pack wrapped around his arm from a bruise that he most likely got while Jihoon ran. Nobody would hurt him because they like him too much. It calms Jihoon down, because he doesn’t have to worry that much. He wishes he had telepathy and Soonyoung would get his message because the older for some reason avoids eye contact with him.

“Is that all, sir?” One of the police officers holding Jihoon down asks. “We’ll be sending him to the East’s prison ward by tomorrow morning, if you’d like.”

Soonyoung’s father is about to say something, but the mother cuts in. “No.” She says, her tone haughty as she looks down at Jihoon in distaste. The disgust clearly radiates off of her, from the downward twist in her mouth and the glare, and Jihoon wants to spit at her face. “We’ll be sending him somewhere else.”

“Where then?”

“Earth-End.”

The officer’s eyes widen. “But, ma’am. Earth-End is–”

“I know what it is.” She says curtly. “And I know according to Law, only the worse of the worst go there, and a trial is still required. However,” She pulls out a card from her pocket. “The Kwon’s can bend those rules because we contributed in the creation of the planet. That is why this rat will be going there as soon as a spacecraft is available.”

The man bites his lip, hesitant but clueless on how else to argue back. “What is he being charged for, if I may ask?”

“Thievery of the Kwon’s wealth,” She says. “And thievery of my son’s life.”

~::~

Soonyoung has a somber expression on his face the moment he gets to approach Jihoon.

They put Jihoon in a cell for the meantime, bare of any sort of furniture save for a small bed and a toilet at the side. There are no doors or windows, only pure white walls that make him feel trapped. It’s probably only been a few hours but he feels like it’s been days, with him having nothing to do but drown in his own thoughts.

Soonyoung comes unexpectedly, through one of the walls changing appearance until it becomes glass, and even feels like it, when Jihoon rests his hand against the material. Soonyoung’s hand instantly matches with Jihoon’s, and the younger wishes they were touching.

“I’m sorry” is the first thing Soonyoung tells him.

“It’s not your fault.” Jihoon says. “You’re not the one who tried stealing a big amount of fortune.”

“I’m the reason for it.”

“Stop feeling bad.” He says. “There’s no point to it.”

“That’s why I’m sorry.” Soonyoung says. “Because there’s no more point, because I don’t know what to do.”

Jihoon doesn’t know what to say, so he merely hums. Soonyoung avoids eye contact with him and lowers his hand. Jihoon does the same. “How long have I been here?”

“Almost a whole day.” replies Soonyoung. “I think the spacecraft will be coming for you in a few days.”

“To Earth-End?” Jihoon inquires. “I never heard of the place before.”

“It’s a planet that’s been around for years, but the public doesn’t know about it. Only the rich, the ones that contributed to making it.”

“‘Making it’?”

“It’s an artificial planet.” Soonyoung explains. “Exactly modeled like Earth, but smaller.” Jihoon absentmindedly taps his foot on the floor, waiting for Soonyoung to continue. “It’s built for criminals.”

“Criminals? What the purpose of prison here then?”

“Earth-End is for the worst of worst.” says Soonyoung. “That’s what Mother told me, and she wants to bring you there.”

“I didn’t think my crime was that bad.” Jihoon admits. “She really hates me.”

“I know.”

“She even said I stole your life.” He adds. “An exaggeration.”

“Is it really?” Soonyoung says, making a small smile.

But Jihoon knows he is not Soonyoung’s life. HIGHLIGHT is his life. It’s his home, after all. And Jihoon is his childhood friend, his best friend, his boyfriend, his soulmate, perhaps (well, that’s what Jihoon views _Soonyoung_ as), but he is none of the other, just as important things.

“You are my life.” Jihoon says, instead of voicing out all his other thoughts. “That’s why I did it. I don’t regret it.” He’s shameless when he confesses this, or maybe it’s because of the situation they’re in. The thought hasn’t really sunk in – that he’d be going to another planet and staying there for how long, away from Earth, but it’s starting to. Slowly, but surely.

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung says quietly.

This time, Jihoon doesn’t bother reassuring Soonyoung. He looks down and rubs his dirty white shoes against each other, as if it’ll soothe the anxiety he’s trying to suppress. If Soonyoung notices the act, he doesn’t comment on it. “Another planet, huh.”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung’s tone is sad.

That’s far. Way too far. Jihoon can’t even comprehend the distance, the place he’s going to, even if Soonyoung said it’s exactly like Earth. Going to Earth-End terrifies him. “Fuck.”

“I’ll try to find a way to get you out.” Soonyoung rushes. “I swear I will.”

And then he leaves, apparently about to come up with a solution at the moment, as soon as possible. Jihoon watches him leave, walk through the dark hallway that only has gray empty walls around it. His cell seems to be the only thing in this hall, or maybe it’s just because the walls have the same effect as his, able to transform from cemented wall to a glass window, able to appear just as quickly as it can disappear from the human eye. Jihoon can’t help but wish, as Soonyoung finally disappears from his line of sight, that his boyfriend will not succeed. If the younger does get out, Soonyoung will get in trouble for it. And while his parents are so protective of him, they won’t be above punishing him. And Jihoon doesn’t want that. If Soonyoung gets in trouble, he might not be able to go to HIGHLIGHT anymore, HIGHLIGHT, where his dreams lie. And Jihoon refuses to let him lose that, if Soonyoung is going to lose him.

~::~

Soonyoung ends up being unable to keep his promise, but Jihoon expects it. Soonyoung is strong, but not strong enough to defy his parents. Not yet anyway.

They share one last kiss before Jihoon is forced to board the aircraft. Soonyoung runs and kisses him firmly, like he won’t get to do it again (maybe they won’t, is what scares them the most), but the older is pulled away before Jihoon can return the gesture. So Jihoon just tells him _I love you_ in the same ferocity and he hopes that’ll be enough.

He can’t help but think of that story Soonyoung told him about, right before they had their first kiss. _This– what_ _we’re_ _going through now_ _, what's happening to them_ _, it’s like Romeo and Juliet,_ Jihoon thinks to himself. _Only shittier._

~::~

Seungcheol is the first and only friend Jihoon makes upon reaching Earth-End.

Thing is, Jihoon isn’t keen on doing anything when he reaches the planet. He has no plans or ideas on what to do or how to survive because he doesn’t even plan on doing so. He doesn’t plan on just killing himself either, but if he did somehow die, then that’s it. He doesn’t have the motivation to stay alive now that’s he’s been caught (caught, arrested, separated, banished).

But even if he doesn’t care much about his own survival, it seems like someone else does, from the way his ass is saved the moment he runs into a gang of thugs looking to pick on newly arrived criminals by a total stranger, one who takes him to a small beat down apartment afterwards and fucking feeds him, gives him clothes. Jihoon can’t help but be suspicious.

“What do you want from me?” Jihoon asks Seungcheol, which is the name of the total stranger, a young-looking man with kind and gentle features. He reminds Jihoon of a father. A really young one at that. Maybe one of those teenage single fathers.

“Nothing.” Seungcheol replies, leaning against the wall while the younger finishes the food. Jihoon just gives him a dry look while eating, one that doesn’t believe what Seungcheol’s saying. A few seconds later, Seungcheol moves to sit down on the ground beside Jihoon’s feet as the former’s back rests against the shitty green couch. “I just want company.” He pauses. “And maybe for someone to fix my jukebox.”

“Do I look like I know how to fix those sorts of things? Who uses jukeboxes nowadays anyway?” Jihoon can’t help but ask.

Seungcheol smiles. It’s a bitter one. “I do.” He says. “And I saw how you were messing with that electronic cube by the street. You look like a nerd, too.”

“Insults aren’t motivating me to agree.”   

(Jihoon fixes Seungcheol’s stupid jukebox. It’s the modern one, to his surprise, so Jihoon knows how it works, which wires are which and whatnot. His hands move on autopilot, his mind clouded with instinctive solutions that are as accurate and details as instruction manuals. It’s easy; it’s familiar. He feels a bit relaxed, doing something he’s good at, something he knows. It makes him miss home, where he could always do it, even when he didn’t have a reason to.)

~::~

 **[** **now** **]**

The third time isn’t so bad. Soonyoung doesn’t look that much older. Jihoon doesn’t feel like he’s lost that much time with Soonyoung, but the latter always looks tired, looks like he never rests. The dark circles and large amount of coffee tablets by Soonyoung’s desk tell Jihoon something, and he’s hit with a realization, that doesn’t sit well with him, that makes him realize what Soonyoung is becoming, and why he’s becoming like that.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon says, midway through Soonyoung telling him about how he was finally able to take over his parents’ company, even though they still have majority of the control and power. “You don’t have to.”

“Don’t have to what?”

“Try to get me out.” He says. “To do this. It’s okay.”

“You don’t want to come back?” Soonyoung asks, surprised.

“I do– fuck, I _do_. It’s all I want.” Jihoon lets out a huff. “But it’s not worth it if you’re having such a hard time. Enjoy your life, do what you want. Don’t stress yourself with things about me. I’m not – I’m not there. I shouldn’t be your concern. You worked under your parents instead of separating from them and pursuing your dancing career for _me_ , I know it. You gave up your dreams for me, even though I’m not important. You gave up so much things for me, don’t you realize it’s not worth it anymore? I’m not worth it.”

“Stop saying that.”

“But you’re fucking tired! Look at yourself. You look like a wreck!”

“I’m a wreck because you’re not here with me! Because I only got to see you three fucking times since you got banished! Of course I’m a fucking mess.” Soonyoung yells. “Just let me do this for you, okay? It’s the least I can do for someone who has done so much for me. It’s time I returned the favor, because you deserve it and because I love you.”

“Dammit, Soonyoung.” Jihoon can't help but. “You’re so–”

“Wait,” Soonyoung interrupts. “Say it again.”

“What?”

“Repeat what you said earlier, the first part, but without the ‘dammit’.”

 _What?_ “Why?”

“I don’t want to be stopped.” Soonyoung says. “I– right now, I just want to be reminded. Of why I’m doing this. You may not get why it’s worth it, but I do. You’re worth it. You’re worth everything. I may have thrown away the things I loved, but it is not everything. You are everything, Jihoon.” And Jihoon can’t help but soften at that. “So can you say my name again? To remind me?”

Jihoon doesn’t get it that much, doesn’t really understand what Soonyoung’s asking for, but he relents, does as asked. “Soonyoung.”

And the man – the boy, he still looks like the same boy Jihoon once knew, even after everything – smiles softly at that.

“I love you.” Jihoon adds.

Soonyoung’s smile grows wider, fonder.  Jihoon knows his expression is the same.

~::~

Jihoon remembers the space craft. It’s the exact same one as the one he rode going to Earth-End, though maybe it’s because all spacecrafts are structured the same, only now he’s leaving it. He could say he’s reliving a memory, only so many things are different. His hands are still cuffed, and he’s still being escorted and guarded inside, and he’s still _anxious_ , but it’s a different kind. He dreads, but also dreads with excitement and longing running through his veins. He’s handcuffed, but his hands are larger and older, aged. When he’s escorted, he’s as large as the guards rather than smaller. He’s an adult. Time works different in Earth-End and he’s old. He wonders what Soonyoung looks like if that’s the case. Soonyoung, who got him out, who now owns the organization and wealth of his parents, who are now dead.

He remembers feeling surprised, when a bunch of guards suddenly found him and told him that his sentence was finally lifted, that he would return home. Jihoon hadn’t expected it, because it had been a long while since he last spoke with Soonyoung, believing that he would die before his sentence would be over, like Seungcheol. Jihoon burned the elder’s ashes because Seungcheol had told him he wanted as little of him as possible to remain in the shithole called Earth-End. The younger hadn’t moved houses anymore afterwards, and often listened to the music the jukebox Seungcheol always brought around despite how hassle it was whenever he could. He even played the piano sometimes when his insomnia was being a bitch because Seungcheol always insisted on hearing it whenever he couldn't sleep.

The doors part open, and the light that the sun shines blinds him. Earth-End is exact same as Earth, so Jihoon isn’t that affected. It’s the sight of a man standing at the end of the bottom of the walkway, with gray hair turning white and familiar eyes and crinkles on his face that make his heart skip beats. Jihoon’s cuffs are unlocked and he’s running down, trying to get to him.

“Hi.” The man greets, the moment Jihoon gets down, stands in front of him.

Jihoon gets a good look at him. There’s a lot of things that enter his mind when he sees him – that he’s older, different, stronger, changed – but Jihoon still misses him, still loves him. At least that hasn’t changed. And judging from the smile the other gives him, Jihoon knows he’s thinking the same thing.

“Sorry I kept you waiting.” says Jihoon.

Soonyoung laughs. “You always say that.” He says. “But I’m the one who made the promise, so.” He holds out a hand to Jihoon. “Sorry I kept _you_ waiting.”

Jihoon doesn’t reply. Instead, he smiles and rests his hand on Soonyoung’s. When their fingers entwine, rough hands touching frail, wrinkled ones, Jihoon feels warm. He feels at home.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll post some "deleted" or added scenes to this storyline later on. or rewrite it. who knows. most likely depends on how well this story is received by you, fellow soonhoon stans. kudos and comments (especially the latter) are greatly appreciated. thank you.


End file.
